Demon Slayer: The Road to Redemption
by Netoge Kumo Ninja
Summary: After the Goblin Horde has been defeated, everyone in the town rejoiced and went back to their very ways. However, as for our young protagonist, he has much more to learn with the help of his closest companions and his newfound loved one that is until a call for duty has come… A sequel to Demon Slayer and PS: I don't own Goblin Slayer XD
1. Chapter 0

Demon Slayer: Road to Resurrection Ch. 0: Blooming Bonds

_It has been a week since that day when the Goblin Horde was vanquished and the Goblin Lord's lands decimated. Peace once more returned in the land. However, not completely for few people…_

[Demon Slayer]: Hmmmm…(scouts the valley roads atop a small hill).

[Fighter]: (with concerned tone) Demon Slayer, it seems awfully quiet lately; maybe nobody comes to this desolate place.

[Demon Slayer]: There is a difference between quiet and peaceful.

[Fighter]: But we've been waiting for hours already! (with an annoyed tone and pouting face)

[Demon Slayer]: Don't worry, here they come. (He assures pointing towards a certain merchant caravan riding towards their direction)

_As the caravan continues to drive through, rustlings resound the area from the shrubs and bushes nearby until a certain man steps out from behind a tree and halts the caravan from its tracks…_

[Valley Bandit Captain]: Hold it right there good sir. I am a ranger 'round these parts 'ere. There is a fee in order to pass here, so pay up, 10 good coins and leave.

[Unknown Merchant]: B-b-but sir, please, I must hurry no tarry. I'm on an urgent business–

[Valley Bandit Captain]: If ya won't pay, you pay with your ride and your blood! (angrily yells and unsheathes his machete) Come on out boys! (raises his machete high signalling 10 other bandit rogues to appear out of the bushes)

[Fighter]: Demon Slayer! (she yells with concern and turns to see nothing then looks down to notice Demon Slayer jump down) Hey! Don't leave me behind! (follows and jumps down after him.

[Demon Slayer]: (Pounces and kills one bandit rogue with his masamune upon falling impact before standing up and catching a screaming Fighter like a princess)

[Fighter]: Oof! Whew, thank you Teacher! (gleefully thanks before standing up on her own and preparing her tonfas for battle)

[Demon Slayer]: Let's end this quickly.

[Fighter]: Yes Teacher! (gleefully answers before rushing toward the bandit rogues with Demon Slayer and killing them one by one like sheep to the slaughter, tainting her weapons and armor with their entrails and painting the path with the bandit's blood)

[Valley Bandit Captain]: (interrogates the merchant buts stops to hear slashing and screaming) "The hell happening over the–"(stops to feel a sharp blade piercing his chest before feeling it move and cut his liver then falls to the ground drowning in his own blood)

[Demon Slayer]: 'Hmph, how ironic, for humans to be demonous as well,' (he thought while flailing blood off his kusarigama and sheathing it) I apologize if we exposed you to harm, but we just needed confirmation that this is the road stated.

[Capital Merchant]: Oh! You must've come to my aid from the Guild! I applaud your feats and thank you for your protection because you see, I happen to have my family accompany me as we are going to the town. May I continue to rely on you for the mean time till we get there?

[Fighter]: Gladly! That's we adventurers do! (she gleefully replies while Demon Slayer's right arm)

[Demon Slayer]: Suppose so, but we should first bring these rogues' items as evidence for appearing in this road ways to ensure security.

_Hence, after the ambush was averted, the duo kept close eyes on the merchant and his family as they traveled along towards the town in the Western Border before reaching the Guild…_

_Time skip: After filling out requirements and clients' confirmation at the Reception Desk..._

[Guild Girl]: Alright, here is your reward, 10 silver coins! (with a happy tone, she drops a bag of silver and hands it to Demon Slayer) Thank you for your hard work Mr. Demon Slayer! Take care of yourself!

[Demon Slayer]: I will.

[Capital Merchant]: Young warrior, I can't thank you enough for what you have done for me. I implore you to come find me whenever you visit the Capital. Go to the Business District, I am mostly be present in that area.

[Demon Slayer]: I am grateful for your thoughtfulness. I look forward to be in your care. (bows towards the merchant with his fist clasped).

[Fighter]: Take care mister! If you ever need us, write us! We're glad to be of service! (gleefully says while playing with the Capital Merchant's daughter)

[Capital Merchant]: Hahaha, couldn't have asked for a better babysitter, come along now my child. (he says to his daughter to make her walk into his arms) Remember, look for me first when you visit the Capital. Till then my friend! (he exclaims as he exits the Guild with his daughter in his arms)

[Merchant's Daughter]: Bye bye! (she waves as she exclaims with excitement for their next proposed visit in her father's arms)

[Fighter]: (waves back with a satisfied smile)

[Demon Slayer]: Any man would be lucky to have you for a wife. (he deadpans)

[Fighter]: Hu-huh!? Teacher, that's not funny! (she embarrassingly exclaims as she punches his side, hitting his liver and bringing him to his knees) Ah sorry! (she embarrassingly exclaims while helping Demon Slayer stand on his feet)

[Demon Slayer]: Some punch…good training…(he grunts)

_Time skip: 3 days later…_

_Demon Slayer chose to rest and stay in his small oriental cabin having his leisure moments while maintaining his gear in his knitted gi. However, when noon passes…_

[Demon Slayer]: (slowly polishes his drawn and exposed muramasa blade with olive oil in a smooth absorbent towel then use grinded soapstone in a small cushion on a small rod to gently apply the powder on his muramasa and then slowly wiping it clean with a fresh towel before putting the towels in a wooden bucket of water and then putting back the muramasa's parts back together while examining it for any possible flaws)

[Fighter]: Teacher, what are you doing? (she asks curiously, startling Demon Slayer that it made him throw a metal spike near her temple and stabbing a wooden porch in place)

[Demon Slayer]: My goodness. Would you please knock on the porch when you enter next time. I almost killed you on the spot. (with an infuriated tone)

[Fighter]: Ehehehe, sorry Teacher, I was just here to bring you a letter from the Guild while I was shopping for fruits. (hands out a letter to Demon Slayer from her fruit basket)

[Demon Slayer]: I see, but before that sit down and rest, let me make some tea. (he replies letting his Fighter sit down on a sand-filled lap cushion while gets his green tea leaves and puts them in a small sifter before pouring hot water into the sifter, making it pour the green tea infusion on both cups before setting the water in a tea pot aside and putting the used leaves in a bonsai in a pot by the window then serves the tea to Fighter before sitting next to her) Is there anything in your mind lately?

[Fighter]: Well…to be honest, I have been, feeling happy, for many things. (saying with a satisfied tone and a slight blush) I am surprised with how time went so fast and being with you like this. It just excites me. (she says gleefully while resting her head on his shoulder)

[Demon Slayer]: I'd be lying to say otherwise as well, but I have, certain worries that have stayed with me for a long time.

[Fighter]: What are they? Would you like to share? (she asks with concern with a shoulder tap)

[Demon Slayer]: I have been wondering…if my homeland has been free from these Demons roaming the Eastern and Western lands, where I once called home and lived as a child. I just wish…I was stronger back then…(he depressingly trails off to feel a tight side hug, but with his right arm free by Fighter)

[Fighter]: As I said, Teacher, you're no longer alone. I'm here now with you and we can do things together. But most of all, please share your burdens with me, and you share mine…(she says with concern while hugging him)

[Demon Slayer]: (hugs back and drags her onto his lap while hugging her) Thank you, I am grateful to have you beside me.

[Fighter]: Hihi, oh yes, the letter (gets the letter that was left on the table) the Guild sent a message from an unknown sender…? (hands it to Demon Slayer)

[Demon Slayer]: Hmmm, we should go then to give our replies. Pack your things. We will leave immediately. (stands up to equip his gear)

[Fighter]: Okay! (stands up to get her things)

–To be continued


	2. Chapter 1

Demon Slayer: The Road to Redemption Ch. 1: Called to Duty

_Demon Slayer and Fighter heeded the letter's message and finished confirming with the Guild before departing for a city called Water Town, but then it seems they were not the only ones heading to Water Town…_

[Demon Slayer]: This seems to be the caravan. (standing near the town outskirts along with Fighter)

[Lizardman Priest]: (walking towards the caravan while eating cheese-glazed meat on a stick) Oh! My lord Demon Slayer! It has been so long!

[Demon Slayer]: Sir Priest, it has been long since we last went adventuring.

[Fighter]: Yeah, how are you doing sir! (gleefully asking)

[Lizardman Priest]: I have been doing well as of lately, thank you. (while joyously eating his sweet barbecue)

[High Elf Archer]: Heeeeeey! (she yells before trying to land a flying kick to Demon Slayer, who dodged her, before tumbling and standing gracefully) You broke our promise Demon Slayer! You were supposed to join us in our adventure last time as our deal! (she angrily replies)

[Fighter]: Ahhh Miss Elf, p-please calm down, we have good reasons for this…? (replies with anxiety)

[Demon Slayer]: I wanted to rest and maintain my equipment, so I took a long moment to rest until a letter came to me.

[Goblin Slayer]: I see, I do have a letter as well. (walking aside Priestess and Dwarf Shaman and shows the letter, making Demon Slayer show the same) It seems so, let's go now.

[Demon Slayer]: Goblins?

[Goblin Slayer]: Goblins.

_Time skip: Few hours of riding later…_

_The band of oddities and the duo finally reached Water Town, home to the holy shrine of the Supreme God, homeland to one of the legendary Gold-ranked adventurers that fought against the Demon King: the servant of the Supreme God, the Sword Maiden. After dropping off the caravan, the group walks through the Town Square of Water town…_

[High Elf Archer]: Hmm, seems like a nice place.

[Fighter]: So this is Water Town? It has gotten the better of my expectations.

[Demon Slayer]: (silently praying with the Warrior Prayer sign)

[Lizardman Priest]: It truly is a glorious city for a shrine.

[Priestess]: Do you…think Goblins are actually here? (asks with concern)

[Goblin Slayer]: I suspect so.

[Lizardman Priest]: Oh-ho hm, milord Goblin Slayer, what makes you say that?

[Demon Slayer]: Simple, he wouldn't have come here if Goblins weren't known to be here from his letter. (deadpans and makes Fighter and Dwarf Shaman chuckle from his half-true joke)

[Priestess]: I-I see…

[High Elf Archer]: So Orcbolg, shouldn't we meet up with our quest-giver?

[Goblin Slayer]: There, the Temple of Law. (points towards the shrine of the Supreme God)

[Demon Slayer]: Let's go then, the sender must be expecting us. (walks on forward)

[Priestess]: Huh?! Isn't that– hey please wait! (follows Goblin Slayer)

_So the group went on to the shrine to meet their client from the said letter. As they enter the temple and walk in the glorious consecrated halls of the Temple of Earth Mother, they notice a blond woman, draped in white linen with a patch over her eyes and a gold-gilded scepter by her side, praying in front the shrine and pauses to notice the group behind her…_

[Sword Maiden]:(turns around and sees the group of chosen adventurers) Oh young adventurers, I thank you for heeding my call and coming to our aid.

[Goblin Slayer]: Where are the Goblins? (with the same monotone voice)

[Demon Slayer]: Goblin Slayer, hold up. (he says with worry and holds his shoulder) Forgive us, your Greatness, my comrade here is eager and lost his restraint after the long trip. We are here for the mission you've given us. (he says while bowing and holding his fist on his knees).

[Sword Maiden]: Oh, thank you, young child. However, I have asked of you on behalf of one of my oldest allies, who have asked for your strength. (showing the figure at the right entrance, entering the sanctum, wearing reddish robust Eastern-oriental looking armor with his helmet-like crown on his waist and stands beside Sword Maiden)

[High Elf Archer]: Th-th-th-the War Lord himself!?(she awed with shock, surprise, and admiration)

[Fighter]: Eh!? The leader of the gold-ranked adventurers that defeated the Demon Lord!? Him!? (she awes and nearly fell on her knees)

[War Lord]: Please, no need to be alarmed. I have come to ask the aid of your allies, Demon Slayer and his party. My country is wrestling with dire times and we have been overwhelmed with remnants of the Demon Lord's armies invading and destroying our lands. I humbly ask for your strength to help us repel the invading Demon armies in our homes, please. (he begs calmly and bows on his knees, shocking everyone except Demon Slayer, Goblin Slayer, and the Sword Maiden)

[Demon Slayer]: (walks towards War Lord and kneels in front of him) When I was but a young boy in my village at the Eastern Borders, an army of Demons invaded and destroyed, pillaged, and killed everything and everyone I knew and remembered. No one, not even the great lords, daimyos, and the soldiers came to even bother surveying the aftermath. I was left out dead for days until rain poured on my face, giving me water after days of drought. At that point, I went on to survive with what I've learnt from my father who retired from the military and used those skills in combat, for anything like food until I became an adventurer at the town in the Western Borders, where I met Goblin Slayer who helped me in that place. I have waited to unleash my vengeance to those infernal creatures, but…I also wish to prevent others from experiencing what I've went through by fighting in their stead. Sir, I would gladly assist you in your mission repelling evil forces and prevent disasters from happening.

[War Lord]: My brethren…from the bottom of my heart, I truly thank you for your answer to my selfish desire. If you want, my sword and my strength shall assist you when you need them. (he answers and stands up properly)

[Demon Slayer]: Thank you for the offer, but that's what we do for brethren, is it not? (gets interrupted by a nudge to his right shoulder)

[Fighter]: Hey Teacher! Don't ignore me! I'm here with you, remember? You're not alone anymore. (saying with kindness and grasps his hand tight with assurance, making Demon Slayer slightly flinch but he quickly regains his composure).

[War Lord]: Thank you, brave woman. Are you perhaps his betrothed?

[Fighter]: Ah yes! I oof! (having her face covered by Demon Slayer's sleeve)

[Demon Slayer]: That will be answered for another time. Right now, when shall we depart sir?

[War Lord]: At once, follow me outside of the town gate, I shall be there waiting with a caravan assisting us. (leaves the Temple and says something to the Sword Maiden before leaving)

[Demon Slayer]: (taps Goblin Slayer's shoulder) Looks like this is where we part ways once more.

[Goblin Slayer]: I see…watch your back at all times.

[Priestess]: Take care of yourself! (saying with concern towards Fighter)

[Fighter]: We will, you guys too!

[High Elf Archer]: Remember, you still owe us one normal adventure! (retorting with an infuriated tone)

[Dwarf Shaman]: I shall be waiting for your Milk Tea! Steel Snake! (shouting with excitement)

[Lizardman Priest]: I as well, milord Demon Slayer.

[Demon Slayer]: We will be back before you know it. Let's go. (exiting the Temple)

[Fighter]: Yes, Teacher! (follows after him with excitement)

_Time skip: Few hours later…_

_After the time has been spent for purchasing supplies for their trip, Demon Slayer and Fighter rendezvous with the War Lord outside of Water Town with a caravan prepared…_

[War Lord]: Again, you have my gratitude for answering my nation's call.

[Demon Slayer]: It is alright, brother, we just came and took the job, we won't ask for more. For our home.

[Fighter]: And his home is my home now too! (answering delightfully, making the War Lord laugh along with the coach at the back)

[Horse Coach]: C'mon, it's getting dark out, we must hurry before dusk closes in.

[War Lord]: Alright, there's no time to waste, hop right in. (letting both Demon Slayer and Fighter enter first before entering the wagon)

[Horse Coach]: Yosha! Hyaaa! (he yelled as he whipped the rope and let the two horses start running and pulling the wagon)

_Time skip: After while riding in the caravan on the road towards the Eastern Nation…_

_Fighter, tired out and disoriented, fell asleep on Demon Slayer's shoulder while he polishes his __kusarigama__ as his pastime. Suddenly, the War Lord breaks the silence and asks…_

[War Lord]: Young man, was your father perhaps an Agent **(****ninjas**** were also referred to as secret agents or spies in the Japanese army XD)** in the military?

[Demon Slayer]: Yes he was, how did you know?

[War Lord]: We had them once in our ranks, but they're all wiped out within enemy lines either on missions or in the ongoing invasions. It was a huge loss to our side because of those infernal ghastly entities.

[Demon Slayer]: What entities?

[War Lord]: Villainous and hideous entities, too ghastly to be just ordinary malevolent spirits, shrouded in eternal darkness, wielding a blade with the point of a diamond and eerie voices that even the spirits fear them and retreated. We're much at our wits ends with these foreign spirits. I have never met such foes after the Demon Lord has been vanquished, and I thought my troubles have ended since then.

[Demon Slayer]: Those are most likely known as Wraiths, Servants of Darkness and assistants to the Demon Generals. They are the confidante of the Demon Lord himself. I have clashed against two of them: one was rallying an army of Orcs against two villages while another assisted a Goblin Lord take over the Town near the Western Borders, but both lost in the end. They are dangerously crafty, but weak itself without resources, so we must always be ready for what they throw.

[War Lord]: Wraiths, hmmm, intriguing. Once we get their, we must alert my strategists for the next invasion in a few days and share what you know to them.

[Demon Slayer]: I'd rather not, I don't trust your men yet unless I see their grit for myself.

_Suddenly, the wagon stops in its tracks in front of a huge steel studded barricade for a gate with immensely tall walls…_

[Horse Coach]: We have arrived, lady and gents!

[War Lord]: I shall go now and tell the guards to lower their defenses. (stands up then exits the wagon before wearing his crowned helm)

[Fighter]: Mmmmm (moans from Demon Slayer softly slapping her right cheek to wake her up, but then gets her right cheek pinched and pulled lightly then slowly opens her eyes then sits up straight then notices her drool over his right steel spaulder) oh dear, I'm sorry I–! (pauses from Demon Slayer stroking her head)

[Demon Slayer]: It is fine, pay no mind to that, it is good to have rest, but now, we must go. (stands up then helps Fighter stands up and exits the wagon before helping her down then meets up with the War Lord and a guard)

[War Lord]: (with open arms and a guard letting them in) Welcome to the Magma Empire. (walks with Demon Slayer and Fighter along the streets of the empire while explaining some facts) As you have observed, the walls surround the entire empire and bars the Demons and other monsters from harming its citizens and its ruler, the Empress. However, as of late, the Empress has fallen ill for some time now, and there hasn't been any response for Her Majesty till now and her subjects are all in fear of losing their benevolent ruler for her patience and kindness and generosity. So we, as her retainers and soldiers, vowed to protect this empire with our very lives. We, like the Western Nations, have our own Guild for hunters and adventurers like you, but lately, it is slowly disappearing and losing members, which is a huge blow to our ranks of experts in fighting the monsters and Demons that you people in the West face. (hears loud bell sounds from the south and east of the wall) An invasion!? Now!? Hurry my friend! We must lead the citizens to the barracks! (about to run to the nearby cottages)

[Demon Slayer]: That will too late! Tell me where it's gonna hit, I shall delay them for now.

[War Lord]: South Eastern Wall! They're going to strike at the South Eastern Wall!

[Demon Slayer]: Affirmative, let's hurry! (runs to the Eastern Wall with Fighter following him)

_Time skip: Few minutes later…_

_Outside the walls, a loud rushing sandstorm is drawing closer from the far outskirts of the walls. The guards and soldiers are frantically regrouping and re-arming to prepare for the upcoming battle ignoring their chances of survival for the people's safety. However…_

[Tower Officer]: This wave seems greater than the last ones, it's been an honor to have been your fight alongside you.

[Demon Slayer]: You don't have to (he says with monotone as he taps the Officer's shoulder then goes to the balcony area to look outside) hmmmmm. (Notices the large number of small red goblin-like Demons swiftly running with long razor claws) Imps, I hate Imps. (he comments before pulling out a huge human-sized parchment made of strong cloth and leather with four ropes connecting straps to the parchment)

[Fighter]: Wait, what are you–?! (she exclaimed fretfully before running to Demon Slayer who jumped out of the balcony and open the parchment wide behind him while he strapped his hands and feet to the straps, enabling him to glide over long distances in midair before letting his hands loose and dismounting out of his hand-glider that swiftly flew back to the balcony)

[Demon Slayer]: (lands on the sand dunes then unsheathes his kusarigama and muramasa then charges towards the blood-thirsty Imps and slashes through their lines, provoking and alarming them to surround and prepare to battle)

[Imps]: Hiesssssss, strange human, what are you!?

Why bother! Gragh! (Gets slashed into two from Demon Slayer muramasa)

What on earth–!? (gets beheaded by a sickle's blade and flops down to the sands next to its head)

[Demon Slayer]: Tell me who you serve, or die painfully.

_In the balcony of the wall…_

[Fighter]: Teacher! (using the parchment as a parachute, she jumped over the balcony, but then felt a hand holding her right foot) Wha–!? Hey!

[Martial Artist]: Just shut up and glide.

_Meanwhile on the battlefield…_

[Imps]: (shiver in fright then gives way to a huge red two horned Oni carrying an enchanted golden shield with a gilded Great Spear with a sharp spike that its butt)

[Red Oni]: (with a deep monstrous voice Hmmmmgh, so you're the puny mortal scaring these little rats. No matter, you are just a little–hm? (noticing a small pouch near his face which then explodes and emits bright shimmering lights blinding the Oni and the Imps around the area) arrrrgh!

[Demon Slayer]: (uses his kusarigama to grapple around the Oni's arm then goes around and behind the grappled arm then runs and jumps to let the chain guide and swing him to the chest of the Oni from where he stabs the Oni's chest with a dagger enchanted with explosion magic after two seconds upon impact, leaving a huge wound on the Oni making its fall on its knees while grasping its chest)

[Red Oni]: You little vermin, devour him! Eat him! (he commands loudly making all the Imps charge with raged morale)

[Martial Artist]: (releases her grip from Fighter's foot then lands on top of a group of Imps and kills them upon impact) How you feeling, Master?

[Demon Slayer]: Oh, it's you. (hears screaming then looks up and catches a falling Fighter then sees his parchment fall flat on the sands) You are one stubborn woman I tell you. (Lets her down then moves her away from a huge spear thrusting on the ground then regroups with Martial Artist)

[Red Oni]: You pestering lot of insects! I shall enjoy devouring your corpses! (preparing his Great Spear and shield with his army of Imps surrounding them)

[Demon Slayer]: This may take a while. (preparing to link his muramasa to the chain of his kusarigama)

[Fighter]: Not long, 'cause we're here! (unsheathes her steel tonfas and uses jodan-uke stance)

[Martial Artist]: We? Since when was there a w– (sees an Imp lunge onto her but slain and sliced in half by Demon Slayer)

[Demon Slayer]: Talk later, now, we fight. (lets his muramasa lay on the ground with the motive to use it like a flail)

[Fighter]: (stands beside Demon Slayer) Yes Teacher!

[Martial Artist]: (unsheathes her steel knuckledusters and also stands beside Demon Slayer) Hmph…

[Red Oni]: (roars loudly making the Imps charge against the three elite adventurers)

_After years of living in the horrors of his past, the troubled warrior is taking the first step to redemption by preventing the same tragedy that has happened to his home for the Magma Empire…_

–**To be continued**


	3. Chapter 2

Demon Slayer: Road to Redemption Ch. 2: Conversation and Confirmation

_After the battle in the South-eastern outskirts, the trio of martial warriors returned to the kingdom with no or minor injuries from clashing with the Imps and the Red Oni commanding them…_

[War Lord]: Demon Slayer! Thank the gods you are alive! I was distressed when I heard that a Red Oni was leading the Imps and rushed here with my men, but it seems that you had it all in your hands.

[Demon Slayer]: But I wasn't alone. {with Fighter and Martial Artist at his sides battle-worn from the recent invasion}

[War Lord]: But how were you able to face them with just a small team? {looking at the loot of the team, with the fangs, claws, horns, and the huge shield, jewelry, and spear of the Red Oni and Imps}

[Demon Slayer]: Well…

_**Flashback:**_

_Demon Slayer charged headfirst with Fighter and Martial Artist following behind him and fighting off the Imps closing in on both of them while Demon Slayer faces off with the Red Oni after killing Imps blocking his path…_

[Red Oni]: You insect! {with his deep monstrous voice and rage, horizontally swing his studded tetsubo towards Demon Slayer, dodges with a shoulder roll then rolls to the side to avoid a down slash impact by the Red Oni's tetsubo before running behind the Red Oni and stabs its back with his muramasa then wraps his left color down towards under his right arm then does the same to its other side while avoiding the Red Oni struggling and slashing his own Imps by swinging in midair and dodging before reaching behind the Red Oni's hind neck then tightening the chain wrapped under its arms, restricting its movement}

[Demon Slayer]: Now you die {takes out a dagger with an explosive enchantment that will explode after two seconds upon impact, then stabs the hind temple of the Red Oni and jumping off letting the dagger explode and kill the Red Oni down to the ground, scaring the other Imps away, only to meet their doom at the hands of two vicious women} I am grateful for your assistance, this event has been an enlightening lesson {saying with monotone and taking his chains and muramasa off the Red Oni's corpse before sheathing them back and takes out a wakizashi}

[Martial Artist]: Wait Master, allow me {takes his wakizashi then goes to plunder the fangs and horns of the Red Oni}

[Demon Slayer]: Ooookay… {looks at Fighter who is also taking the fangs and claws of the Imps then puts them in a huge rucksack} looks like I'll have to carry these then {carries the shield and spear with a Wind Sprite Summon Scroll that summons winds that can lift the weapons off the ground}

_**End of Flashback…**_

[War Lord]: I am in awe to your inhumanly superb feats, but we must hurry now. Her Greatness seeks your presence immediately. Follow me. {leads the team of "slayers"}

_Time skip: One hour of walking passes…_

_After moments of walking through the bustling streets where the citizens rejoiced the return of their heroes, which made Fighter slightly embarrassed, and entering the Royal Palace, the two female martial maidens have a little conversation behind Demon Slayer preoccupied with talking with War Lord…_

[Fighter]: Say um, uhum, how did you meet Teacher? I am just curious… {asking with a slight concern, for herself}

[Martial Artist]: I have met Master from the time when we're novices in adventuring. He was a simple fighter that incredibly took on rough quests with high risks. It was peculiar and odd within the Guild. I too initially felt the same until I started to ask him…

_**Flashback:**_

_Back in the day when all of the present Silver-ranked adventurers were either Porcelains or Obsidians, the young warrior girl with leather gauntlets and steel shin guards and knee caps over leather boots went to sit at the Guild bar next to a black-haired adventurer with a black mask covering his nose and mouth who brought a huge jar with symbols or characters that she finds familiar…_

[Black-haired Adventurer]: Here sir, my offering for the day {gives huge jar with fluids}

[Guild Bartender]: Offering? Son, I ain't your boss. Also, I should be thankin' you 'cause this stuff is one of our best sellers here, so keep up the good work! Have some booze, on the house! {slides a mug of root beet}

[Black-haired Adventurer]: Thank you sir {takes the mug then unmasks his face before taking a sip of relief from the root beer} hm? {notices an Amateur Fighter who blushed at a glimpse of his face before turning her gaze away}

[Amateur Fighter]: I-I wasn't looking at you, I was noticing the lovebirds behind you.

[Black-haired Adventurer]: {dumbfounded by her answer then looks to window with two white doves on a tree} But they're doves... {he deadpans}

[Amateur Fighter]: I call them lovebirds because I think they are.

[Black-haired Adventurer]: Well, there are instances where they might be just friends…

[Amateur Fighter]: That's just what I think alright!

[Black-haired Adventurer]: I see…you must be tired and thirsty, try having some this {takes out a small jar with a ladle with the same symbols from the huge jar he offered to the Bartender}

[Amateur Fighter]: What on earth is this? {opens the jar noticing dirty white liquid}

[Black-haired Adventurer]: Have a sip…

[Amateur Fighter]: {uses the ladle to cup some of the fluids then sips and drowns in the minty goodness and aroma and} Heavenly, so heavenly…!

[Black-haired Adventurer]: Well, glad you enjoy it. Keep it, it's yours. I must go now–

[Amateur Fighter]: Wait! {grabs hold of his hand} Y-you are taking quests now? Let me join you! {with a slightly concerning and embarrassed tone}

[Black-haired Adventurer]: Come again…?

_Time skip: Minutes later after queuing another Guild quest…_

_On the way to the quest's destination, the two pair of Amateur Adventurers head for Misty Valley through a sunny terrain and started some conversations…_

[Amateur Fighter]: Are you sure this is the place called Misty Valley, I can see everything around here under the damn sun.

[Black-haired Adventurer]: I have had my doubts, which is why I did some studying about the location, and it seems to only get foggy in the nighttime.

[Amateur Fighter]: Huh?! So does that mean we're gonna wait all day just for this stupid quest!?

[Black-haired Adventurer]: Which is why I took more quests for this place to pass the time. {unsheathes and throws his machete towards a Black Emperor Scorpion behind the Fighter, slicing its tail off its body, instantly killing the monster then} One vial of Scorpion Venom, procured {walks to the corpse and takes out nine empty vials then fills them with Scorpion Venom from its tail}

[Amateur Fighter]: {fell down on her knees from the shock then looks behind her to notice the monster's corpse while she watches in awe at the adventurer plundering its body}

[Black-haired Adventurer]: {rips off a huge scale off the Scorpion then tosses it to the Fighter} Take one of these scales, you'll need them for the enemy we are here to hunt. These scales are tough like stone, yet light like a feather. {takes a huge scale off the Scorpion then gets off to carve out shield parts from the Scorpion's scale, making a pair of brawler shields} Are you good with shields? {dodging a flying scale aiming for his left shoulder} I'll take that as a no.

[Amateur Fighter]: I don't like holding bulky stuff, I can't fight that way {with a slightly frustrated tone}

[Black-haired Adventurer]: Hmmm, hold on {takes out his sharpened machete then chops the scale into much thinner pieces then binds the pieces with huge Spider Silk strings into vambraces} Hmmm{takes a wide piece of Scorpion Scale then cuts it into two studed knuckle duster accessories with his machete} there we go. Here! {tosses the new vambraces and knuckledusters to the Fighter} these new vambraces won't slow you down anymore, and those new knuckles can deal more pain than your fists, which I highly recommend. Now, let's go. {sheathes his machete then heads deeper into the Misty Valley}

[Amateur Fighter]: Whoa…! {swiftly equips the new vambraces and the knuckledusters then tests out with her own techniques against a boulder, denting it with her barrage of strikes} Wow…!

_**End of Flashback:**_

[Martial Artist]: {sighs out of infatuation for the present Demon Slayer} It was a nice journey with him back then, until we became Silver-ranked adventurers. He told me to find my own path, and I did, but I tried, or should I say, attempted to return to him. However, all those failed because of my passion and status until you showed up. {with a slight tone of angry sarcasm at the last end}

[Fighter]: Ehehe, but it was because I opened myself up to him, even though it was kinda embarrassing. {with an embarrassed and nervous tone}

[Martial Artist]: But I initially thought wrong of him when he took you in as his apprentice or student. I thought he had sunk low because of various reasons.

[Fighter]: But I was the one that asked him to teach me, please don't think wrong of him.

[Demon Slayer]: {whispering to the two maidens following behind} Are you two doing fine? I apologize that you have to put up with my affairs.

[Fighter]: Oh that is fine Teacher! I came here to help you on my own, so don't fret! {with an assuring tone followed by a smile}

[Martial Artist]: Well, I am following my duty as an adventurer, so I don't mind.

[Demon Slayer]: That so? Thank you. {notices the War Lord halts the group}

[War Lord]: We have arrived! {slowly pushes and opens the two tall red doors, revealing the throne room: a wide open hall with gold-gilded pillars blending with the red Oakwood interiors, heavily protected by the royal guards in the area}

_The team pass through the royal guards leading them deeper in the Throne Room until they meet face-to-face with the Her Majesty, the Empress of the Magma Empire. She is a female ruler in her mid-50s reigning for more than 10 years in the history of the empire as the 29__th__ ruler in the kingdom…_

[War Lord]: Your Highness! {kneels and bows before the Queen with Demon Slayer and the other two follow} We are relieved to see you well. I apologize for the long delay, an invasion occurred not so long ago, but it has been thwarted by these young adventurers who have heeded our nation's call!

[Magma Empress]: Thank you, my loyal friend, I am grateful for your concern and the hard work you've done for your nation, especially since the time you went to assist other nations and fought the Demon Lord. But now, with that disaster gone, the remnants of his army are terrorizing the weak with no good leaders. We were all defenseless until adventurers like you have arrived and protected us from these threats. For your strength and generosity, I thank you for aiding us against the invasions. {bows slightly with appreciation}

[Demon Slayer]: I see, I appreciate the sentiment, great ruler. {clasps his fist in his palm then bows}

[Magma Empress]: That stance, that attire, are you perhaps an agent? {questions while holding a fan partially covering her face}

[Demon Slayer]: My father was once an agent, and he trained me in his ways of combat and taught the arts of stealth, but now I have developed my own art to fight not only humans, but to adapt to fighting monsters and demons roaming the lands to retake what was once mine. However…I decided to change that perspective of mine for the others' sake, including myself. {with a stern tone of affirmation}

[Fighter]: {holding his hand from behind with a smile of content}

[Magma Empress]: I understand. I am relieved for the lives of my brethren saved from these Demons by your hands. Moreover, I intended to send in another that may help you complete your mission in your journeys to come. {introducing a certain maiden wearing a colorful religious-looking yukata whose weapon are a War Fan and a gold-gilded monk's staff in her hands while donning strings of gold with hanging jewelry like a loose crown over the maiden's long, smooth, silky, straight black hair} I'd like to introduce you to the Shrine Maiden of the Magma Empire, a divine messenger that banishes evil and restores life. She may be of great assistance for you.

[Demon Slayer]: We are honored to have you join us, Shrine Maiden.

[Shrine Maiden]: (looks up to Demon Slayer's face with a straight monotone) Finally…

[Demon Slayer]: Hm?

[Shrine Maiden]: (hugs Demon Slayer by his waist with an excited, yet soft monotone) I have finally found you, Elder Brother!

[Fighter and Martial Artist]: Eh? Ehhh!?

–**To be continued**


End file.
